Question: Solve the equation. $2e = 2$ $e =\,$
Answer: Divide both sides by $2$ : $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{2e}}{2}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{2}}{2}} $ Simplify: $ \dfrac{\cancel{2}e}{\cancel{2}} = 1$ $e = 1$